The Cave
by Kamryn-Marie-Pack
Summary: Sequel to CHOKECHAIN. Loki threw the plastic pregnancy test stick away from him in fear. What if Tony didnt want a baby? What if he hated him for being pregnant? Loki could stop the irrational fears from stainign his mind. Warnings: Yaoi, slash, MPREG. FROSTIRON. Named after the song The Cave by Mumford and Sons.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel! Woot! I'd suggest reading the first story, Chokechain or this might be confusing. :p **

**And let me just suggest a fic to you guys. Its Thorki, which is an AMAZING PAIRING. **

**it's: **The Fundamental Theorem of Shakespeare **and its soooo amazing! Gahhh! Its an AU where Thor is a new teacher at Loki's school. And There's (SPOILERRRR) Super-husbands…kinda… ;) **

**WARNINGS: mpreg, slash… yup and I obviously don't own the Avengers…because if I did, Loki wouldn't have been caught, I would make it a show with the same cast as the movie, and get the writers for the show from Tumblr…. It'd be awesome. **

**!**

* * *

Loki let out a shuddering breath. He stumbled away from the marble sink, flinging the plastic stick away from him in pure fear. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Everything was going so perfectly, for once in his life.

Loki lifted his shirt and looked down at his stomach. He was no newbie to motherhood, but somehow, it was different this time, and he was scared.

The Warrior's Three and Lady Sif had left the day before, with many promises of coming back soon. There was plenty of hugs and kisses, especially between Bruce and Fandral.

Loki let out a sigh, he would be fine, he tried to reassure himself. It would be two, maybe three months before he would really show. When men got pregnant, the progress was sped up a bit. But only by a month or two. Loki breathed evenly, well, as evenly as he could.

But, what was he going to tell Tony? Would he be happy? Mad? Demand an abortion? Oh gods, Loki didn't know if he would be able to do that. He shuddered at the thought of Tony, staring down at him in disgust, demanding that Loki somehow geet rid of the child. _Their child. _

Loki gasped once, before lunging for the toilet, and vomiting the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl.

"Sir, would you like me to inform Master Stark of your situation?" Jarvis worried. Loki shook his head weakly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Loki had really grown fond of the AI system over the last few weeks. (It totally had nothing to do with the fact that they were both technically British.) He was glad that Jarvis had given him an option.

"Um, sir, it seems Mr. Stark is already coming to you." Jarvis stated, and Loki swore he could feel Jarvis rolling his non-existent eyes.

Loki had just enough time to lunge for the pregnancy test stick and throw it hurriedly into the cabinet under the sink. He leaned back against the edge of the bathtub just as Tony burst into the room.

"Loki! Hey, babe, are you okay? I…got a weird feeling.." Tony said as he sat next to Loki and draped an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh, it was nothing…Just got a bit nauseous…" He was technically not lying…He had gotten nauseous.

"What were you doing?" Tony asked, looking Loki up and down. Loki glanced down at himself and remembered that he was only wearing a shot green silk robe, and absolutely nothing else.

"I was going to get a shower." He said truthfully. Tony shot him a sly look.

"Well, why don't I just…help you then?" He whispered huskily, standing and pulling Loki to his feet. Tony reached around Loki and touched the wall panel there, tapping away at buttons. The water started pouring from the shower head and steam started to rise as Tony slipped off his shirt. Loki stared at the man as he stripped. He was perfection.

Tony turned back to Loki and slowly pushed the robe down his shoulders, letting his hands wander suggestively. Loki stepped into the shower and groaned as the almost-boiling water hit his sore back, relaxing tense muscles. He felt Tony step in behind him and wrap his arms around Loki's still tiny waist.

His hands flattened on Loki's stomach and Loki felt a rush run through him. He imagined Tony putting his hands on his stomach for a different reason, to feel the gentle kicks of their baby.

Oh Gods, this was really happening… And Loki didn't know what to do.

Tony's hands roamed to his back, massaging tense muscles gently, soothing him with whispers of nothing in his ear. Loki leaned back against Tony and simply enjoyed being held.

"I love you." He found himself whispering. Tony chuckled and leaned down, kissing Loki's soft, pink lips gently.

"I love you too. You know that, Loki…" He whispered back, making Loki's stomach flutter defiantly. Loki and Tony were silent after that, simply holding each other under the hot spray of water.

Tony, wondering at the beauty of his boyfriend. And Loki, wondering what to do with a baby he wasn't sure Tony would want.

* * *

**So? Reviews are LOVE? Please? :D **

**But yea… :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do you love updates? I DO…. :p idk, I haven't slept in a very long time and I tend to act a bit high when I'm tired…But still, I get into "update-y" moods when I'm tired…**

**And could anyone give me some more info on the whole " purge" thing? Some of its rather confusing. All I get so far is that they are going to try and get rid of all the graphic stories, which probably makes up half of the site, and song-fics too… But I'm not sure…so if anyone could clarify that would be awesome. And I've also heard of petitions going around. I would love to sign one. If they really do delete our stories, I will be royally ticked off…Cuz they will have deleted nearly all of my stories… But yea. **

**And I'm listening to 'The Funeral' by The Band of Horses on loop. Its mind-numbingly amazing. And I can just imagine Loki jammin' out to it…While he's in the bath or something… Idk…xD**

* * *

**this is kind of a filler chapter. cuz im way too tired to advance the plot. bout to pass out. **

Loki hated morning sickness. With a burning passion.

He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and spit nasty saliva in the toilet. Slowly standing, so as not to go through another bout of puking, he flushed the toilet. Loki decided he needed to eat something, which probably wasn't the best idea at the moment, but he just felt so _hungry. _

Loki padded into the kitchen, wearing a pair of Tony's black sweatpants, that were much to big on him and had to be cinched tighter with a rubber band, and a black 'Black Sabbath' tee shirt…that was also too big on him. He passed Natasha and Clint in the living room, they were watching some news broadcast.

Loki strode to the fridge and drew out the gallon of milk, pouring himself a glass, and putting the gallon back in the fridge. He sipped his milk cautiously, not wanting to upset his stomach.

Glancing around the kitchen, he had the strange urge to clean up. The room wasn't even messy at all, but Loki just noticed little tiny things that bugged him. He wanted to re-organize the pantry and the fridge and the spices. He didn't even know why. Shaking his head, he left the kitchen and sat on the couch, near Natasha. Glancing at the news, he had to do a double-take.

Their was a large picture of himself and Tony, from a few weeks ago when they had gone to the mall. Loki almost sighed, for that seemed like it had been months ago.

Under their picture was a large caption.

'LOKI, KNOWN SUPERVILLAIN AND HIGH-PRIORITY ENEMY OF THE AVENGERS, NOW _LIVING _WITH TONY STARK?' The screen read in big black letters. A tan woman with too much mousse in her hair came on the screen.

"Yes, thank you, Jack. And now onto the story that has everyone buzzing. Tony Stark has been known as a party-animal and as a rather irresponsible figure for the past years, but, when Iron Man came to be after his time as a ransom prisoner in Afghanistan, we were all expecting a new and improved Stark. But now, new evidence suggests that Loki, the same man who tried to take over the world a few months back, is now LIVING with the billionaire and the rest of the Avengers team… Now, we have the Secretary of Defense with a few words about this."

The screen changed again to show the video feed of a rather unattractive man, with a bulbous nose.

"Diane, you're absolutely right. This is an outrage. The reckless and destructive nature of this act is just simply childish on Mr. Stark's part. I remember last year when he made quite a show of childish temper at a hearing about his Iron Man suit, that he still insists is more of a prosthesis than a weapon, which is simply not true. He is a danger and, honestly, I think this Loki character is just another one of those flings that Stark always has hanging on his arm." The man finished and the screen cut back to Diane. Loki was trying not to throw his glass of milk at the TV. Mortals were such imbeciles sometimes.

"And now, we have gotten a visit from Mr. Stark himself. He says he is going to "clear up the matter.'"

That was when Tony walked up to the woman's news desk and nonchalantly waved at the camera. Loki gasped and burst into laughter. This was such a _Tony-ish _thing to do.

"Look, I just want to clear up…that Loki and I are in a stable, healthy, loving relationship. And, to judge Loki….well, its just mean, really." Tony said.

Clint and Natasha were trying their hardest not to laugh.

"But Loki is a universally-known criminal! He tried to take over New York! Have you forgotten that?" Diane pressed, suddenly becoming very questioning, almost frightening.

Tony sighed and thought for a second. "Look…I know this is going to sound irresponsible, I guess…But I truly think that by now, after what he's been through, Loki had paid for his crimes. I think he's finally moved on from the hard things in his past that made him a criminal in the first place. So, kindly, could you back off?" And with that, Tony Stark stood, and left the building.

Loki, Natasha, and Clint all burst into laughter and watched as the flustered news-woman tried to think of something demeaning to say, but all she ended up doing was making herself look like an ass.

And Loki couldn't wait for Tony to get home.

* * *

**So yea, I'm really tired and I'm going to sleep now. :p Even though its only, like, noon. **

**I DO WHAT I WANT. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**When I read all of your reviews…I fist-pumped and was just like "FUCK YEA." Apparently, people love it when Tony defends Loki…. But, readers, something has happened. Over the course of last night…I have officially started shipping Hawkeye with Loki…Its just so unavoidable. But yea.**

**Guess what? My mommy is getting married today! Yay! But, blurgh, they arent having a big wedding…Its more like a tiny room…And they don't even dress fancy or nothing. I'm peeved. Cuz I wanted to be a bridesmaid again.**

* * *

To say that Tony got a "thank you gift" when he got home was an understatement. As the Avengers tried to drown out all the sounds, they ended up blaring the TV and the radio. Thor laid on the couch with his in Steve's lap, holding a pillow over his face. Steve's whole face was pink and he had his headphones in, and was blaring 'The Beatles'. Natasha just tuned it all out and meditated, sitting Indian style on the floor. Bruce had retreated to the sound-proofed lab. And Clint busied himself with building a little seat in the corner of the ceiling in the living room. It would be his nest.

When they were done, everyone thanked god that it hadn't been one of those days when they went at it for literally hours. Those, well…They were bad days for the rest of the Avengers. Because not only, did it make everyone a bit horny, but it made them feel…icky…for getting riled up over it.

But you try to sit their in a room with attractive people, listen to what sounds like absolutely _glorious _sex, and then not get a bit flustered. And Thor had it worst of all. It was his brother he was listening to, after all.

When Tony practically swaggered his way into the room, heading for the kitchen, Clint burst into laughter, nearly falling from his "nest". Tony just shot him the middle finger and kept on walking, never dropping the huge smile on his face. Loki's entrance wasn't much better. He was limping like he had…Well, to put it honestly, like he had just been fucked into the mattress by Tony Stark. Which, oddly enough, was what had just happened to him. He winced with every step, walking into the kitchen after Tony. Even Natasha laughed now. Thor sat up and threw the pillow onto the armchair.

"Is it over?" He groaned, running a hand through his blonde hair. Steve chuckled.

"Yeah, buddy…It's over."

"Thank the gods! That was so horrible, Steve…You don't even know…" Thor mumbled, putting a nonchalant arm around Steve, who blushed like a schoolgirl. Natasha and Clint were leaning on each other now, laughing too hard to hold themselves up.

In the kitchen, Tony and Loki were ignoring them completely, too lost in each other's arms. Tony chuckled and swung Loki around slowly, dancing to no music. Loki rested his head on Tony's chest, staring into the glow of his Arc Reactor.

"You hungry?" Tony asked quietly, still twirling Loki around slowly. Loki nodded eagerly, suddenly consumed by a ravenous hunger.

"Starving."

* * *

Tony stared at his boyfriend in shock, watching him scarf down some bacon.

"I've…never seen you eat this much…Ever. Are you okay, Loki?"

Said god glanced up at Tony and swallowed slowly, licking his lips. It was now or never. Tony had to know. It was better if he rejected Loki and the baby sooner than later.

"Look, Tony, there's something you need to know…I-I'm, uh…I'm p-pregnant."

Tony just stared. "What?"

Loki looked down at his plate. "I'm pregnant with you child, Tony… And I refuse to get rid of it. You don't have to do anything out of pity, but I refuse to get rid of it.." Loki stammered, rambling slightly.

Tony gaped. "Get rid of it? Loki, this is amazing. Oh my gods, I love you so much right now!" Tony ran around the table and picked Loki up from his chair, hugging him tightly, swinging him around dramatically.

Loki laughed breathlessly. "You're not mad?" HE asked, staring into Tony's eyes.

"Mad? Loki, you really are insane. I'm ecstatic! This is going to be amazing. Gods, I love you…And our baby!" Tony laughed happily, planting kiss after kiss on Loki's face. Suddenly, Tony set Loki down and ran out into the living room, Loki following slowly.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Tony shouted to the Avengers happily. Clint and Natasha fell silent, jaws dropping. Thor smiled happily. Steve simply blanched, not sure how this was even possible. And Bruce, who had come up from the lab when he heard that the coast was clear, simply sighed, rubbing at his forehead.

Then Tony blanched too. "Oh my gods…" He turned to Loki and went all slack-jawed.

"We're having a baby." Then he passed out.

"Tony!" Loki shouted, rushing forward and kneeling next to his unconscious boyfriend.

* * *

**Yay! REVIEWS ARE LOKI LOVE! What o you guys want the baby to look like? The name? The gender? GAHH! Decisions, Decisions…**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUESS WHO IS SITTING NEXT TO MEEEE? My wifey, Kourtneeeeeee. AkA: Draculora-Lovely.**

**Yup.**

**On with the story. And I've decided a couple bits about the baby. Its male, and its name will be Sindri. it's a norse name meaning Sparkling…. **

**Yup. He will have dark brown hair and green eyes. Pale skin and little gold horns…. **

**And he can teleport and Loki will train him to use his magic for good…and mischief. **

**And he will develop another little animal ability later on. ;)**

* * *

It had been three whole months ago that Tony had announced Loki's pregnancy. And damn were those three very eventful months. Loki went through so many mood swings…And Tony had the bruises to prove it. Currently, Loki was trying to explain (again) how this was all possible to Bruce.

Bruce just couldn't wrap his head around it…

Clint was up in his "nest", playing with a toy bow, shooting plastic arrows at Thor, who tossed them back to Clint only to be shot with them again. Tony was sitting on the couch, with a scotch in one hand, watching a news report on The Avengers. And Loki.

"The simple fact is, that Loki is a criminally insane threat to possibly the WORLD. And Tony Stark is…_dating him? _This really proves that Tony is in way to deep. What would Howard say?" The woman questioned. Tony scoffed and turned off the TV. He stood and cracked his back, groaning loudly. Steve walked into the room then, dripping with sweat, with a white towel around his shoulders.

"Gross." Tony commented. Steve looked at him, chuckling.

"Well, it wouldn't be so gross to you if you were still training like you used to." He scolded playfully. Tony laughed.

"Well, Loki helps me get my nightly exercise, so most of the time I'm too sore to train anyways." Tony smirked, laughing with all the others when Steve blushed, help up a surrendering hand, and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Tony sighed and glanced around tiredly.

"Jarvis, time?" He asked.

"11:23, sir." Jarvis answered.

"Yup, time for my nightly workout." Tony smirked, walking over and picking Loki up easily, carrying him to their room. Loki was finally showing, an adorable little bump that Tony couldn't keep his hands off.

Well, all of the Avengers were a bit obsessed with touching Loki's belly.

He couldn't really complain, he loved the attention.

* * *

**BAH. I don't know. And now Kourtnee is moving the effing mouse around and its annoying. But yea. So PLEASE . If any one has any complaints about what the baby is going to look like please let me know. :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you guys. You are all awesome. ****J**

**And, btw, I'm reading the story Off The Record by Hella and OMG SHE NEEDS TO UPDATE! GAH! I cant. **

* * *

Natasha and Clint started looking up some of the weird side effects of pregnancy. So far, Loki had gone through the "nesting stage", which was when he wanted to clean and prepare the home for the baby.

**Enter flashback:**

"Loki….what are you doing?" Tony asked, watching, dumbstruck as Loki flitted around the living room with a feather duster in his hands.

"Dusting.."

"Why?"

"Well, do you want our baby breathing in putrid air? Think for once, Stark!" Loki shouted, then held his head like he was dizzy. Tony rushed forward and held his shoulders to steady him.

"Whoa, there. You okay?" He worried, brushing Loki's hair out of his face. Loki nodded and pushed Tony away gently.

"Stop distracting me, I need to clean." He scolded. Tony laughed and put his hands on Loki's hips.

"You're the distracting one! I keep imagining you in a French maid costume…" Tony laughed. Loki tried not to blush.

**: End Flashback.**

* * *

Loki had also gone through the "inability to concentrate" phase.

**ENTER FLASHBACK: **

Clint had been talking to Loki for a good twenty minutes before he realized Loki wasn't paying any attention to him whatsoever. Tony and Natasha doubled over laughing when Clint sighed and grumbled, "It's a good thing you're cute…" before he reached over and rubbed Loki's belly.

**End Flashback:**

* * *

And Thor got the brunt of the mood swings.

**Enter flashback: **

"I HATE YOU, THOR!" Loki screamed, throwing a pillow at his brother.

"Why, Loki? I thought we were on better terms now? What have I done to upset you?" Thor questioned, throwing a half-hearted pair of "puppy-eyes" at Loki.

"You. Left. The. Toilet. Seat. Up. AND, you left your bloody hammer in my room! AND I CANT MOVE IT." Loki growled, glaring daggers at Thor.

"Oh…" Thor mumbled. He stood and walked to his brother.

"I'm sorry that I so greatly offended you, brother. I shall go get my hammer right now, if it pleases you?"

Loki sighed and took his brothers hands. "Its okay, Thor. I'm sorry I snapped at you. But, if you would, I would like to see the hammer gone from my room." He said calmly, giving his brother a small peck on the cheek.

Thor nodded and started towards the hallway. "You got it, princess.." He mumbled under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Damn." And Thor ran.

**End flashback.**

* * *

The "pregnancy glow" had to be Tony's favorite side-effect yet.

**Enter flashback:**

It was when Loki started to walk around in his naturally blue form that Tony decided he wanted to marry him then and there. Loki had just strolled into the living room like nothing was out of place and plopped down on the couch next to Tony, who immediately wrapped a warm arm around him.

Steve gaped along with Bruce, Clint, and Natasha. Thor smiled fondly, still sporting a black eye from the whole "princess" incident.

"Um…You know that you're…uh…Blue." Steve stuttered. Loki laughed and gave them all a warm smile, despite his skin being icy cold.

"Yes, this is my natural form. I'm not of full Asgardian decent…Well…not at all really. My mother and father were Jotuns. I'm, truthfully, the rightful heir to the throne of Jotunheim…but I have no wish to rule an icy wasteland." He explained. Tony chuckled and put his newspaper down.

"You'd much rather rule Earth, right?" He laughed.

Loki smiled up at him, his cheeks lighting up beautifully, his silver markings somehow becoming a bit brighter.

"You're finally catching on, Stark." He laughed.

**End Flashback.**

* * *

Tony shook his head and laughed. He sat at his desk, and connected to the internet.

Five minutes later, he realized he was looking up wedding bands.

Oh, dear _gods,_ Tony Stark, what are you thinking?' He thought to himself.

* * *

**Yup. Im tired. So please reviewwwwww.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gah! Is it sad that when I saw I had 69 reviews in all for this story that I burst into laughter? I'm very immature sometimes….. But, my goal is to have over 100 by the end…which looks to be very possible. **

**But yea, people love Tony lookin' up wedding bands…. And I looked some up last night. ;D**

* * *

Tony made sure that he deleted his browsing history when he was done. He had three Celtic rings that he thought Loki would really like. But, of course, Loki couldn't know anything about them. Would the god even want to get married? He was still an immortal being… But, Tony decided, he was never one to dwell on dark thoughts…Well, he was…but that was besides the point. He was going to try not to in this situation.

Tony didn't notice Loki walk into his workshop until he felt icy-cold hands on his shoulders. He reached behind his head and held Loki's hands. He stood and turned to Loki, stepping up close to him, wrapping his arms around the small, blue shoulders. They didn't say anything, just stood. And nothing hurt.

"Jarvis, music." Tony whispered and without a response from the electronic butler, a slow song started to play. Tony slowly moved them around the concrete floor. Loki put his hands around Tony's neck and pulled him down for a slow, cold kiss. Tony couldn't have been happier in that moment. HE was going to be having a baby. He was going to marry Loki. And he was in love. He had someone he knew damn well wasn't going to ever betray him. And if something ever happened to him, he knew he had one other person to Avenge him.

Loki deepened the kiss and Tony sat on the metal lab table, pulling Loki up into his lap. He put his arms around Loki's slender hips and moved his mouth down Loki's bare chest. When Tony reached the baby, he smiled warmly and sang along with the song. Loki ran his cold hands through Tony's hair and smiled as his love sang to his other love, the one inside his belly. Tony murmured about how much he loved the baby for what seemed like seconds.

But when Steve came down to get them for dinner, he said they'd been down here for almost two hours. Tony laughed and gave Loki's belly a small peck before standing from the table, with Loki in his arms.

Despite Loki's tired protests, Tony didn't set him down until he was putting him in his chair. Tony smirked and sat beside Loki at the table. Clint smiled at them. Bruce smiled and he and Tony fell into a conversation about advanced physics. Natasha and Loki started talking about baby names. Thor and Steve just sighed and started talking about battle strategy.

That was when a huge boom sounded and a flash of brilliant rainbow light flashed outside on the launch pad.

Thor and Loki both jumped up and hurried to the living room where a very elegant-looking woman was standing. She wore a long, floor-length peach-colored dress. Her hair was half-up and flowed to the small of her back. She had a few wrinkles but it just seemed to make her more regal.

"Mother!" Both gods cried, hugging her like they were still little children. The Avengers decided it was one of the cutest things ever.

"My sons…I've missed you so." She said, hugging them both. She turned her attention to Loki.

"Loki, dear, accept an old woman's apology. I'm so sorry. For everything. We shouldn't have lied to you about your heritage." Frigga apologized. Loki cut her off.

"No, Mother. If you hadn't, I would never have come to Earth, and would never have met Stark." He smiled. Frigga glanced up at the Avengers. "Which one is Stark. I'm assuming it's the man with the glowing chest…You always had an eye for the odd ones. Ever since Svaldifari, I've wondered but he looks reasonably attractive…" Frigga said. Loki blanched and stared at her as if she'd just ruined his entire life. Thor burst into laughter. Loki just continued to stare at his mother.

"No, Mom. Just no…" He held his face in his hands and sat down on the couch. Tony finally piped up.

"Um…Frigga, who is Svaldifari?" He asked. Frigga smiled warmly at him.

"A horse. He and Loki have a beautiful son together. Sleipnir, the eight-legged horse." She smiled. Thor laughed harder, wiping a tear off his face. Loki looked like he wanted to die. Tony looked at Frigga, to Loki, and back to Frigga.

"What?" He questioned. Natasha, Clint, and Bruce started laughing with Thor. Steve just blushed and sat down in the armchair. Tony shook his head and moved to sit next to Loki.

"Um…Loki, dear?" He whispered. Loki groaned and looked up at him.

"Don't ask. Please, Tony. Just let this one go?" Loki pleaded. Tony sighed. "Of course, babe. I'm sorry. It's fine." He whispered, kissing Loki lightly.

"HEY!" Tony called. The laughter slowly died. "Stop laughing at my boyfriend. Its mean." Tony pouted. Thor chuckled and stood beside his mother, facing the Avengers.

"Mother, this is Steve, the one blushing, Tony, Loki's boyfriend, Bruce, the hairy one," Tony tried not to laugh there, but it was hard, "Natasha, the red-headed one, and Clint, the hyper one." Thor introduced.

Frigga smiled and laughed. "It is wonderful to meet you all. Bruce, right? You must be the one that Fandral wont stop bragging about." Bruce's blush was heart-warningly adorable.

"H-He talks about me?" Bruce asked shyly. Frigga smiled and sat next to Bruce.

"Oh, yes, dear. All the time.."

And, so, that was their night. Clint ended up putting in a movie and the others watched it as Bruce and Frigga talked about Fandral and all his bragging. It was a good night.

* * *

**Yea, so review pleeeeease! I fudging love tumblr so muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch. ALL MY FROSTIRON FEELS. #I can't. **


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY FOR THE LONG-ISH WAIT. I started a new story for my mom that was supposed to stay PG….It did…In a way… -_- I failed so bad. She just looked at me like, O.O **

**Cuz I made Loki get drunk….. And it's a frost iron fic… So, lust-filled moments are simply unavoidable. :D**

**And im totally listening to Breath of Life by Florence and The Machine from SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN. CUZZ ITS . and i can just imagine Loki loving it...**

**Anyways, on with the story:**

Loki was now seven months pregnant. Tony loved to run his hands through Loki's hair. He'd heard of pregnant women's hair getting thicker and longer but not quite like Loki's.

His hair was at least five inches longer and sooooo thick. Loki kept it pulled back in a messy pony tail and Tony stared at the rubber band all day, waiting impatiently for when he could free Loki's hair and run his fingers through it. Loki had warned them that the baby would be coming very soon. Really, any week now. His belly was absolutely adorable in Tony's opinion. And he had finally built up the nerve to buy the wedding bands. They were Celtic designs and Loki's had a few diamonds thrown in. He hadn't proposed yet, but at least he took the step of buying them.

Really, he was being an idiot. He was scared of rejection…but why would the man _carrying his child _reject him? Tony Stark didn't get _scared. _And so, he made a very sudden and unexpected (to everyone else) decision.

He grabbed the velvet box containing Loki's ring off his desk and rushed upstairs, out of his workshop, to the living room. The Avengers and Loki looked up at him with similar expressions of 'Wtf?'

Tony walked right to Loki, who was sitting in the armchair, reading. He was actually wearing a shirt today, surprisingly. But it was one of Tony's big black AC/DC tees. Oddly, it made Tony's heart squeeze lovingly.

Tony took Loki's hands and made him stand.

"Tony, what are you-" Loki questioned.

"Shush!," Tony got down on one knee and Loki's (and the Avengers') eyes widened.

"Um…L-Loki…Laufeyson…Ugh, I'm ruining this…Look, Loki will you marry me?" Tony fumbled with his words. He never was good at _romance. _Sure, he could seduce anyone he wanted, but romance was a bit harder.

"Uh, I-I, um. Yes, Tony…" Loki stuttered, staring at Tony in shock. Tony stood up quickly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Tony and Loki went for each other at the same time and they met in a perfect kiss, lips molding, bodies pressed together. Loki felt his stomach tickle as the baby kicked. He backed away from Tony a bit and chuckled down at his baby.

"Looks like someone else is excited, too." Tony laughed, feeling Loki's stomach as the baby kicked again. Clint ran over and practically shoved Tony out of the way so he could feel the baby kick. He'd basically become obsessed with Loki's belly.

"We should name him Clint Jr…" He mumbled, looking up at Tony and Loki hopefully.

"No. Never in a million years." Tony and Loki answered together. Then Loki looked up at Tony again.

"I believe there is supposed to be a ring involved?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh! Yea, its right here!" Tony remembered, pulling the ring from the velvet case and sliding it onto Loki's awaiting finger that was right above where Clint was kneeling, cooing and baby-talking to the unborn child in Loki's belly. And for some reason, Tony didn't find that weird at all. He and Loki leaned over Clint to kiss lightly.

**Blugh, just a cute, little chapter for now….THE BABY COMES SOON…. But, YAYAYYYY for Tony finally growin' a pair and proposing. :D . **


	8. Chapter 8

**D'awwwwwww, did you guys miss me? And my reviews for this story are at 98 right now. The second they're past 100 I'm going to squeal as loudly as if Robert Downey Jr. and Tom Hiddleston had announced their engagement. Cuz, bro, that one interview…..all they do is stare at each other. I ship Hiddlesworth…but DAYUM that was some anti-subtle flirting. **

"**I remember him telling me to squeeze harder…" -Tom**

"**And then we shot, the next day…" -Robert. AND TOM JUST BLUSHES AND LAUGHS. **

**Really, guys? Really? You're not fooling anybody.**

**But, yea. On to the story. I didn't really know where to go with this….so let's just say that they've established that it will be a C-section of sorts….cuz I didn't really plan out the entire birthing process…. **

* * *

The glass Loki was holding slipped from his hands and shattered against the hard-wood floor.

"Hnnng!" Loki groaned, doubling-over, holding his stomach. Tony lurched from the dining table and grabbed Loki gently.

"Loki? Loki, honey, tell me what's wrong!" He cried, trying to calm Loki's gasps and squirms.

"Gah! Ungh! Tony, its time! Get Bruce, please, hurry!" Loki yelled, gripping Tony's hand hard enough to make Tony wince and squirm a bit.

"I'm here! Clint got me. Come on, Tony, carry him to my lab." Bruce took off down the hallway. Tony scooped Loki up and followed.

* * *

3 hours, two broken fingers, and a bloody nose, later, it was over. Tony lay in a corner, knocked out from Loki's perfect swing. Natasha had moved him aside and taken his place as Loki's hand-holder. Now her and Tony sported matching broken fingers.

Loki held his beautiful baby boy in his arms and was smiling like a sap. He kept mumbling the babies name over like a mantra.

"Sindri, my sparkling one… " He whispered. Clint was bouncing on his toes, inpatient for his turn to hold the baby. He couldn't wait to teach him archery, and aiming, and some of his old circus tricks, and how to climb things like a ninja. Just to name a few. Natasha, even with a broken finger, was nearly the same.

She was thinking about how ninja this kid would be when he was an adult. He'd be a total lady-killer and engineering genius, because of Tony. He'd be an excellent marksman, because of Clint. He'd be well-versed in science and math, because of Bruce. He's be sweet and caring, because of Thor. He'd be a ninja, because of her. He'd be a complete gentleman, because of Steve. And he'd literally be magical, because of Loki.

The kid didn't know how lucky he was.

Sure, the little golden horns atop his head were going to take a little getting used to…but he was undeniably the heart of the Avengers already.

* * *

**I'm a sap…..And I'm having a hard time concentrating right now because my parents are watching 'The Woman In Black' ….and despite what all my friends told me about it not being scary…I find it to be quite terrifying… (spoilers) I MEAN, THERE IS A LADY WEARING A BLACK DRESS IN YOUR GARDEN, YOU TURN AWAY FOR, LIKE, A MILLASECOND, AND SHE'S GONE. THEN YOU GO TO TOWN AND SOME LITTLE GIRL DIES, AND LATER, WHEN YOU GO BACK TO TOWN, PEOPLE BLAME YOU FOR HER DEATH BECAUSE YOU SAW THE CHICK DRESSED IN BLACK. SO, THEN YOU THINK IT'S A BRIGHT FUCKING IDEA TO SPEND THE NIGHT IN THAT CREEPY ASS HOUSE? No.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR NOTE: Please check out my Frostiron one-shots series. All the one-shots are unrelated to each other. Please review on them and tell me what you guys think. **

**Yes, this is total shameless self-advertising but damn it, I crave the reviews of those I write for. And I have a feeling the lovely peoples who read this story will love the one-shots. Some are kinda dark but Loki always makes everything better. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I abandoned you guys for so long. *sheepish smile***

**I LOVE YOU ALL. **

* * *

Sindri's first day of school was entertaining to say the least. The news had had a field say (several) over Tony Stark and Loki Laufeysons' new baby boy. The general public had accepted it pretty well but there were still questions that couldn't be answered by really anyone. Like, the horns.

They were just there. No one knew why.

The press were present and fortunately having the entire Avengers team there kept them at bay. The other parents and kids stared as Tony and Loki kissed Sindri's forehead, despite his adorable scowling. His frown deepened when each of the Avengers decided they needed to get a kiss in as well.

"Guys! I need to go inside now!" He chirped, wiping his hand across his forehead. Loki laughed and hugged him tight. When Loki let go, Tony took his place. When Tony let go, Sindri growled and straightened his leather jacket. It had been a gift from his Uncle Clint for Christmas last year and Sindri barely ever took it off. He brushed his hair out of his face and gave them all an adorable, dimply smile. He was taller than most of the other kids and more slender. He was definitely smarter, having already been taught by Loki, Bruce, and Tony about all they knew. The Avengers finally backed off and watched as Sindri walked up the marble school steps. As they watched, a little boy walked up to Sindri and gave him a nervous look.

"Your dad's Iron Man?" He asked, blushing and wringing his hands. Sindri smiled and nodded.

"Yea, and my other dad's Loki….He used to be a super-villain!" Sindri informed with excitement. Loki chuckled. Sindri had always been rather proud that he came from a super-villain. They all tried not to worry about that too much.

"Really? That's so cool!" The boy cried, and together he and Sindri made their way into the brick building, discussing super-villains. Already best friends. The press finally slowed their snap-happy picture taking. The Avengers piled into their S.H.I.E.L.D issued van and went back to the Tower.

Once there, they all just sat around. Loki and Tony discussed their wedding plans a bit. They had waited so that Sindri could be their little ring-barer. _Everyone _was going to be there.

….

* * *

At 2:40, the avengers made their way downstairs. They walked out onto the sidewalk in front of Stark Tower and waited for Sindri's school bus to show.

When it came around the corner and stopped in front of the tower, Sindri hopped down the steps with the same little boy from the morning. Looking over, Loki noted a tall woman smiling at the boy. Sindri turned to the boy and abruptly hugged him.

"Bye, Sindri!" The boy said, hugging back.

"See ya, Calex!" They shared a smile and then Calex ran to his mother and gave her a small hug. Sindri scowled but laughed when Tony picked him up and hugged him tight. Tony passed him to Loki, who put Sindri on his hip put his son's 'Star Wars' book bag on his shoulder. Tony smiled and walked behind Loki as they walked inside and took the elevator back up to the living room.

"How was your first day?" Clint asked as they all sat around the table. Sindri shrugged.

"It was cool. My teacher, Ms. Parks, asked me all about how much I knew about science and math! And, she said I might be able to skip a grade or two!" Sindri said, all excited. Loki smiled proudly, Tony beside him with the exact same look.

"But I don't like the old man, Mr. Moore, that runs the library…" He muttered. Natasha frowned. "Why not, honey?"

"Cause he said that magic isn't real and that its just the "devil's" work."

Loki burst into laughter. "Don't ever listen to that man, Sindri. He's just jealous!" Loki told him, making Sindri giggle.

"So, your friend Calex…What's he like?" Bruce asked. Sindri's smile grew.

"He's awesome! He asked all about you guys but wasn't annoying about it like all the other kids! He really like science and I told him about the chemical set that Uncle Bruce gave me! And then, during recess, these bigger kids were making fun of him and I scared them off by growling at them and telling them to kneel!," Loki looked even prouder, "And, now we're going to be best friends forever!"

That made everyone smile. Thor boomed a laugh.

"You sound just like Loki! On his first day of school, he was being bullied so he took his knife and-"

"Thor! That's probably not a story he should be hearing." Loki warned, glaring at his brother. Thor blushed and smiled sheepishly, "Uh, never mind, Sindri." Steve sighed and put a reassuring hand on Thor's. Sindri and Calex reminded Tony of him and Rhodey. They'd been best friends from day one, when he gave Rhodey his chocolate milk because some older kid had stolen his.

Sindri laughed, patting Thor's shoulder. "It's okay, Uncle Thor! I know what you meant anyways…"

* * *

**Yea. So this might suck cause I cant wait to jump ahead to where Sindri is a teenager. And I never got a description of Calex in but I want him to look like Damon Fizzy from you tube when he's a teenager. So yup. **


End file.
